1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a conversion system and, in particular, to a conversion system for converting direct current into alternating current. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for reducing the total number of components used in a conversion system to reduce the overall weight, cost, and size of the conversion system.
2. Background
A conversion system, as used herein, is a system of one or more devices used to convert direct current (DC) into alternating current (AC). In certain systems, a centralized conversion system may be used to interface direct current (DC) power sources with various direct current (DC) and alternating current (AC) distribution buses. For example, aircraft power generation and distribution systems may use a centralized conversion system to interface low-voltage direct current power sources with various direct current and alternating current distribution buses. A low-voltage direct current power source may be, for example, a fuel cell, a battery pack, a solar panel, or some other type of power source.
A conversion system may include, for example, a converter for increasing, or stepping-up, the voltage level of a low-voltage direct current power source to form a high-voltage direct current power source. As used herein, a converter is an electrical or electromechanical device used to change the voltage level of the direct current power source.
The high-voltage direct current power source formed by the converter may then be fed to an inverter in the conversion system to form a high-voltage alternating current power source. An inverter, as used herein, is an electrical or electromechanical device used to convert direct current into alternating current. Inverters may take various forms, including, but not limited to, single-phase inverters and three-phase inverters.
Oftentimes, the inverter may cause low-frequency current ripples at the side of the high-voltage direct current power source, which may, in turn, cause the voltage level of the high-voltage direct current power source to fluctuate more than desired. This fluctuation may then, in turn, reduce the quality of the alternating current power source formed by the inverter and may also affect other devices connected to the high-voltage direct current power source. The quality of this alternating current power source may be increased by increasing capacitance within the converter. However, increasing capacitance in the capacitor may reduce overall system performance of the conversion system, increase the weight of the conversion system, increase the size of the conversion system, and increase the cost of the conversion system more than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.